Mrok wypełniony nadzieją
by euphoria814
Summary: Harry spojrzał na aurę Severusa, która zdawała się wypełniać pomieszczenie. Wilgotne kamienne ściany nagle przestały być tak chłodne, gdy magia Snape'a zaczęła go przywoływać. Wabiła go swoim mrokiem.


**betowała cudowna okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

 _Harry spojrzał na aurę Severusa, która zdawała się wypełniać pomieszczenie. Wilgotne kamienne ściany nagle przestały być tak chłodne, gdy magia Snape'a zaczęła go przywoływać. Wabiła go swoim mrokiem. Podpełzała bliżej, tylko po to, by w ostatniej chwili wycofać się. Harry czuł, że Severus flirtował z nim w ten niekonwencjonalny sposób i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Uwielbiał te ich gierki. Wzajemne zwodzenie się. Przecież właśnie od tego zaczynali._

Podczas lekcji Severus początkowo tylko zerkał na niego znad kartki pergaminu. Poprawianych esejów, z których Harry nigdy nie otrzymywał pozytywnych ocen. Gryfonowi ponad miesiąc zajęło zrozumienie, że coś jest nie w porządku. Że mężczyzna nie powinien śledzić go wzrokiem. Spojrzeniem przykuwać jego uwagę. Jednak wtedy było już za późno i Harry też zaczął zwracać na Snape'a baczniejszą uwagę. Wypatrywał czarnych szat, które były tak ciemne, że pochłaniały wszelkie promienie słońca, którym udało się prześlizgnąć do sal Hogwartu.  
Tłuste włosy zaczęły powoli być mniej odrażającymi, choć Harry nadal wzdrygał się na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby ich dotknąć. Jednak już w chwilę potem zastanawiał się poważnie nad tym, czy wymyte nie są przyjemnie poskręcane przy końcówkach. To właściwie rozbawiło go. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, a czarne jak węgiel oczy Snape'a zabłyszczały satysfakcją.

 _Magia Severusa była jak Czarna Dziura – pochłaniała wszystko, co znalazła na swojej drodze, dokładnie tak jak Mistrz Eliksirów. Co prawda mężczyzna nigdy nie przyznałby się, że potrzebuje miłości, ale Harry nie wymagał od niego słów. Rozumieli się i bez nich._

Snape miał bardzo bladą skórę, niemal chorobliwą. I to był fakt. Prawdą jednak było też to, że wyglądała na pergaminowo delikatną. Właściwie tylko ona w mężczyźnie była doskonała, bo nie można było tego powiedzieć o pożółkłych zębach, które nie układały się równo w wąskich ustach. Karnacja Snape'a sprawiała, że nieustannie podejrzewano go o wampiryzm, co akuratnie nie dziwiło Harry'ego. Mistrz Eliksirów miał w sobie jakiś dziwny magnetyzm, który przyciągał ofiary w jego pobliże. Dlatego też Potter krążył niedługo potem wokół niego jak satelita, czekając na jeden gest wykonany poplamionym miksturami palcem.

 _Magia Severusa przyzywała go. Drgała w nieznanym rytmie, kusząc. Melodia nie była mu znana, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Nagle wszystko to pomiędzy nimi stało się jasne. W rozbłysku oślepiającego światła zauważył przeplatającą się zieleń i czerń. Jakby mrok został wypełniony nadzieją._

Pamiętał doskonale pierwszy pocałunek. Nie w komnatach Snape'a, nie podczas szlabanu w Sali Eliksirów, ani na Wieży Astronomicznej. Nie była to też noc, a księżyc nie świecił tajemniczo, rzucając tylko wąską poświatę na dwóch kochanków. Pocałowali się na hogwarckich błoniach o poranku, gdy rosa zaczynała dopiero osiadać na trawie. Harry nie mógł spać po kolejnym ataku śmierciożerców. Co robił tam Snape? Gryfon nigdy się nie dowiedział. Nie zdążył też zapytać.  
Doskonale pamiętał ten głód w ciemnych oczach, gdy mężczyzna zauważył go pod jednym z drzew. Chwilę potem przygniatany był przez większe ciało, przesiąknięte ciężkim zapachem. Niemal nie mógł oddychać, kiedy Snape bezpardonowo wcisnął mu język do ust, tylko po to by chwilę potem po raz kolejny zmiażdżyć jego wargi. Harry odepchnął go z całej siły, walcząc o oddech, a mężczyzna cofnął się kilka kroków z wyrazem pogardy wypisanym na twarzy.

 _Aura Severusa zafalowała, jakby próbowała się uwolnić od wypełniających ją cząsteczek. Toczyła zacięty bój z agresorem, choć jednocześnie wabiła go bliżej. Magia wariowała w sprzeczności doznań – niepewności, czy obca jednostka nie chce pochłonąć jej i zniszczyć, i jednocześnie przyjemności, gdy kolejna luka została wypełniona. Zielone łatki coraz mocniej sczepiały się z czarnymi, a Harry patrzył jak urzeczony na niecodzienny spektakl._

– Nie tak – zdążył wyszeptać, zanim mężczyzna otworzył usta. Obserwowali się od lat. Harry wiedział, co teraz nastąpi. Snape jak nikt inny bał się odrzucenia. Jak nikt inny nie potrafił też wyrazić tego, co czuje, więc zmieniał to w agresję. Sięgał po to, co według niego należało mu się, bo silniejszy zawsze zwycięża. Odrzucony, stawał się tylko bardziej ofensywny, obrzucając wszystkich dookoła inwektywami i nigdy nie wracał do przerwanego tematu.  
\- Nie tak – powtórzył, przysuwając się krok bliżej. Sam potrzebował poczuć i też nie wiedział jak to zrobić, ale sposób Snape'a instynktownie wydawał mu się błędny. Nie powinni walczyć.  
Zrobił jeszcze jeden ostrożny krok i zetknął ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Odchylił odrobinę głowę, wciąż nie spuszczając Snape'a z oczu i otworzył szerzej usta, zapraszając go do środka. Mężczyzna smakował kawą i bólem, i pasją, i namiętnością… I Harry już po chwili sam przyciskał go do tego samego drzewa, na którym wylądował parę minut wcześniej.  
\- Nie tu. – To było jedyne, co powiedział Snape tego dnia, prowadząc go do swoich komnat.

 _Wzór stał się silniejszy, płynny, skręcony. Wirował w powietrzu, zbierając drobinki uwolnionej magii. Harry zwabiony nagłym ruchem, oderwał od niego wzrok i spojrzał w czerwone tęczówki Voldemorta. Severus wciąż stał pomiędzy nimi z rozrzuconymi szeroko rękami. Promień Avady przygasł, ale w powietrzu unosił się zapach śmierci. Mężczyzna upadł, gdy jego czarna aura zawinęła się bardziej w zieloną, jakby w pożegnalnym uścisku. Harry niemal czuł te dłonie, ochraniającego, oferujące mu bezpieczeństwo. Szorstkie, ale niezwykle czułe. Zaciskały się na jego ramionach, ciągnąc go za sobą, ale dając też wybór._

\- Avada Kedavra! – krzyknął, celując wprost w Voldemorta.

Harry przygryzł jego wargi, odrywając jednocześnie kilka guzików z szaty, ale żaden nie przejął się tym na tyle długo, by oderwać od siebie usta. Napierali jeden na drugiego, nie mogąc zdecydować kto pragnie bardziej. Kolejne części garderoby rozrzucali po komnacie w drodze do łóżka, szczypiąc się i gryząc, bardziej niż całując. Za wszelką cenę chcieli wypełnić próżnię, która powstała wiele lat wcześniej i wciąż domagała się świeżych ofiar. Jak starożytne bóstwo bólu i cierpienia, potrzebowała pożywki, by trwać, a jednocześnie pozostać zapomnianą choć na tę krótką chwilę. Więc Harry wbijał w plecy mężczyzny swoje palce, gdy ten ssał jego skórę i znaczył ją tylko sobie wiadomymi znakami. Pragnąc i pożądając bycia tym, którego ktoś pragnie. Jeszcze wtedy nie liczyło się nic poza spełnieniem i zagłuszeniem pustki.  
To przyszło później. Z subtelnością i wyczuciem hipogryfa. Nigdy nie przypuszczali, że nicość może tak boleć. Była jak duszność, jak natrętny ból w klatce piersiowej, który odmawiał ci powietrza. Nie pozwalał na zaczerpnięcie tchu. Dręczyła ich nieprzerwanie, budząc w środku nocy i domagając się tlenu. Więc spotkali się ponownie, gdy rosa jeszcze nie osiadła na trawie i wtedy po raz pierwszy ich aury splotły się, uzupełniając się w doskonałość.

 _Harry osunął się na bezwładne ciało Severusa samemu odchodząc w niebyt. Czarny splot zacisnął się mocniej na zielonym, wiążąc ich na wieczność._


End file.
